Seven Minutes in Heaven
by MakeItHale
Summary: Juvia has been acting really strange since Gray broke up with her. Actually, she was acting strange while they were dating and only Cana knows why, but she won't spill. Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Mira organize a sleepover in order to coerce information out of them. However, what they discover is far from anything they expected. Lots of brotp, splashes of Juvana, and chocolate cake.


I know Juvana is an interesting ship, but I love it. Soooooo here is one of the stories I abandoned during Juvana week that I decided I just HAD to Levy and Lucy moments were too cute not to post. It's a lot of brotp with a splash of Juvana goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail; therefore, I don't own any of these characters. Only the plot is mine :)

As always, please leave a review with constructive criticism and your thoughts. If you're going to be hateful or you have questions, please PM me.

Enjoy :)

"Levy, are you in here? They're going to skip your turn if-LEVY!"

"AH! What?!"

The fork drops from Levy's fingers and clatters to the floor from where she's perched on the living room sofa. A smudge of frosting decorates her chin. They stare at each other for a moment, shocked on one end and confused on the other, before Lucy is able to explain her outburst.

"You're eating the cake from my fridge!"

"Yeah… So?"

"If Erza walks in on you eating cake without her she's going to start breaking things! By things... I mean our bones!"

"... Good point. Grab two forks and help me finish this real fast."

Lucy rushes to the kitchen and returns with the requested utensils. She plops down next to Levy and dives right into the half eaten chocolate cake.

"This is soooo much better than the weird kissing games Mira wants to play" Lucy sighs in pleasure as she lifts another bite into her mouth.

Levy nods her head in agreement. "Mhm… No offense, but I don't want to kiss anybody in that room."

Lucy pauses and slowly turns her head to face Levy. In that moment, Levy realized what she had just said; it was evident by the cherry red tint of her cheeks.

"Oh? So you want to kiss me then?" Lucy squishes further into Levy and makes obnoxious kissing noises causing Levy's face to erupt into an even brighter blush.

"Ew! Get off of me, crazy!" Levy tries to shove Lucy off the sofa to no avail, "You are the worst. That's not what I meant" She giggles in retort, still attempting to push Lucy while also attempting to move the precious cake out of harm's way.

Before Lucy can tease her best friend more, she hears someone running down the hall towards them. They exchange a quick look of horror before Levy quickly shoves the cake behind a pillow as Lucy throws their forks across the room (completely reasonable "in case of Erza" precautions). But, instead of Erza, Juvia comes fumbling down the hall, her fuzzy blue socks slipping against the hardwood floor of the kitchen, dragging Cana behind her. Juvia finally slides in front of the coat closet, releases the death grip she had on Cana's wrist, quickly opens the door, yanks Cana inside, and slams the door closed behind them.

Still staring at the door in confusion, Lucy questions Levy, "What was that all about?"

"I'm guessing that they're playing seven minutes in heaven." Levy replies as she slides the cake back out of it's hiding place, "It's a game where one person spins the bottle then whoever the bottle lands on and the spinner must spend seven minutes in a closet together. Usually they're expected to kiss or perform other sexual endeavors; however, that doesn't answer my question as to why Juvia would be so… so insistent about it. She's been quiet and sluggish all night."

"I don't blame her though." Lucy sighs, "She probably knows that the main reason for this sleepover is to talk about her breakup with Gray. I tried to learn more about it from Gray, but he's just as confused as we are and he's the one who broke it off! I was hoping that some fun girl time would get her talking… Unfortunately, I think we only made it worse."

"Yeah, I know that I'd feel pressured in her situation." Levy exclaimed as she walked across the room to grab the forks out of the wall, "How much do you want to bet that Erza and Mira gave her an ultimatum?"

"What do you mean, Lev?"

"Mira and Erza have obviously been frustrated with Juvia for the past few days. They want to know what happened just as much as we do- if not more. Juvia has refused to participate in every single game so, they probably told her that she had to spend seven minutes in heaven with Cana or undergo forced confession." Levy cuddled up against Lucy again as she re-introduced the delicious cake to her mouth.

"Oh no! Poor Juvia. This was such a bad idea…"

Levy mumbles something around the fork.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry." She swallows, "You need to tell me which bakery you got this from! Anyways, I actually think we can learn a lot from tonight. For example, the three months that Gray and Juvia were dating she slowly declined- socially that is. The last month the only person she would sit and talk with was Cana. She still looked unhappy, but better than when she was with Gray. Hmm… 'unhappy' may not be the correct word… 'confused', perhaps?"

"I can agree with that. I've been trying to figure out what went wrong and the only answer I can come up with on my own is that dating Gray wasn't everything she dreamed it would be. That she built it up too much… Hand over the plate! You're hogging it all!"

"Ugh! Fine… Take it." Levy licks the fork clean before continuing, "I understand Juvia's decision to open up to Cana. Cana's brutally honest personality doesn't allow room for misinterpretation or confusion. She'd lay it all out super clear for Juvia."

"Not to mention the adorable friendship they've always had. The only person that can make Juvia blush besides Gray is Cana. I guess she's the only person now… I really wish we could hear what they're talking about. I can only be a good, patient friend for so long!" Lucy muttered while staring disappointedly at the final bite of cake left on the plate.

Levy suddenly stands up, grabbing Lucy's wrist in the process, "Let's go then!"

"Go where?" Lucy questions.

"Go be horrible friends and snoop in on Cana and Juvia's conversation!"

"You know, I really love your dark side, Lev."

"You better!" She giggles, "Now hurry up before their seven minutes is up!"

They tip-toe across the room to stand in front of the closet. Both hushing the other and making more noise because of it.

When they finally reach the closet door, they press their ears up against the smooth wood with determined faces. However, they don't hear either of the girls voices.

"Huh…" Levy's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, "Maybe they fell asleep? It is close to 2am-" but Lucy cuts her off.

"Shh! I think I hear something! It's like… squishy sounding? What could they-"

They both gasp

"You don't think…?'

"They couldn't be … could they?"

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming!"

"I can't believe they're making out in MY closet! They better not be doing anything else in there…"

"Let's check!"

Levy suddenly yanks the door open to reveal the very distracted couple. Juvia and Cana are both on the floor, obviously very much into each other. Juvia's legs are straddling Cana's lap while her hands are entwined in long brown, wavy locks. Cana's arms are encircled around Juvia's waist, further pressing their bodies together as she encourages Juvia with soft are so in the moment and into each other, if their tongues are any indication, that they don't notice the open door and dropped jaws of their friends.

Lucy gathers her wits enough to shut her mouth and slowly close the closet door, the movement accompanied by an awkward creak.

"So…." Lucy begins, successfully breaking Levy's shock induced trance, "I think we should go keep Erza and Mira distracted… Ya know… until those two are, um, finished."

"Yeah…" Levy clears her throat, "That sounds like a good plan. Please lead the way. My brain needs time to reboot."

As if in a daze, the pair stumble down the hall and into Lucy's room where Mira is braiding Erza's hair. Levy and Lucy silently cross the room and collapse into the mountain of pillows on Lucy's bed.

Erza's eyes remained on them for several moments in silence while Mira was too focused on the elaborate braid to notice the strange behavior of her friends.

"Levy? Lucy? What's wrong?", she finally asks, "Is it because we moved on without you? I'm sorry, but you two were taking too long."

Lucy sits up with a sigh, "No, it's not that. Well, we...um…"

Levy flips over to face the confused red-head while Lucy struggles to fabricate an acceptable excuse. Erza's attention is then transferred to the bluenette, specifically her chin.

"Oh! Okay, Levy got this weird message from-

"Levy?" Erza interrupts.

"Y-yes?"

"Is that chocolate frosting?"

The room is heavy with anxious energy and awkward silence as Levy contemplates death or betrayal.

She suddenly bursts, "CANA AND JUVIA ARE MAKING OUT IN THE CLOSET!"

"LEVY!" Lucy shoves her off the bed.

Mira and Erza are already out the door and racing down the hallway.

"Do NOT judge me! I just saved our lives!"

Suddenly, they hear the closet door creak open. Levy and Lucy rush out of the room, shoving at each other the entire way, attempting to get to the scene first.

They peer around the corner just in time to hear Cana tell Erza and Mira, "Oh, fuck off. Staring at a woman making out with her girlfriend is so rude.", to which Juvia added, "Take a picture, it lasts longer.", which apparently made Cana really happy by the way she started smothering Juvia's neck with love bites and kisses. They continue on as if the door isn't wide open. So, Mira closes it for them with a humongous smile on her face. No doubt that the entire guild would know about this before breakfast. Juvia's giggles and breathy moans can still be heard despite the obstruction.

"Okay… Anyone want to watch a movie? Or maybe play a card game?" Lucy asks timidly.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Yeah, I could go for a movie. Do you have that new suspense film with the cute, dimpled actor?"

"DID YOU TWO KNOW?!"

"Of course! Go make popcorn while I set it up."

Mira catches Erza as the frustrated red-head collapses in defeat. Levy and Lucy completely ignored her outburst. There were too many unanswered questions in Erza's mind to allow her to function properly.

"Just lay down, Erza. While those two are watching a movie, we can start planning Juvia and Cana's wedding! Oh, this is too good. I cannot wait to tell Lily about it! I wonder if Gajeel knew... I wonder when Juvia knew! I can barely sit still I'm so excited! They are soooooo cute! Gray is going to..." Mira drags Erza back to the room to plot while Levy and Lucy gush over their new favorite actor.

Seven minutes in heaven turned into the entire night. When Cana and Juvia finally emerged from their safe haven they were hand in hand and smiling like nothing could go wrong ever again. Whatever inhibitions had kept them from making it official before were now long gone. Their joy filled the room and kept interrogations at bay. Their happiness was enough… for now. Also, the horror movie did little to cover the numerous and very loud "answers" that rang throughout the house.


End file.
